Namiki Chronicles
by PrincessMedora
Summary: A group of people learn to enjoy life's ups and downs as their relationships deepen, and their secrets are uncovered


**Disclaimer : Any characters which were taken from any anime, or who's names were taken from or resemble any other anime Character are not mine. They never will be. Thanks**

**= This fanfic contains both anime fictional characters and those of my own creation. Thank you!  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 – Irritating Encounters**

_**~ Bell Rings ~ 8:10 a.m **_

_-Hanasagi Kiro, 'ki-kun', age 24, half Japanese-half American and easily irritated-_

_Kiro arrives at Namiki High's Crimson School gate, still filled with anxiety and a touch of Depression as he gazed up its steps. Leading to his new future as a high school Medic._

_As he pondered his situation he sighed._

"Well Hanasagi it's now or never...This is it!"

_He thought to himself, as students in wild herds rushed pass him. A sweat drop, like a tick latched to his brow. A constant reminder of the possible stress to come._

"Would ya look at the size of those monkeys...do I really want to be a zoo keeper?"

_There was just a hint of disgust in his tone, as he watched them rush by._

"Once you go in there, those crazy pre-pubescent bitches will TEAR YOU APART... Is that really how you wanna go down?"

_He walked to the nearby gate post and stood there gazing at the sky, briefcase in hand, with the wind dancing in his black suave hair, and he shrugged as he begrudgingly said,_

"You can run now!"

_His __eyes __gazing down the shimmering pavement._

"Or you can man up!"

_His eyes now purged on the suddenly ominous and malevolent looking school._

"...to hell with it, I gottta get outta here"

_Without even thinking he bumped into her, Sakura._

"Eee yaaaaa!"_She screamed._

_As she fell to the floor,__ Yet no one but kiro seemed to notice._

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing? Why don't you watch where you're going? Damn it!"

_Kiro was NOT amused. He got up as quickly as he went down and while helping her pick up the scattered pages of her work, replied,_

"Well...it's a pleasure to meet you too"

_His tongue tinged with sarcasm and his face disguised with a charming smile as he stood, slightly towering above her._

"Terribly sorry I am for bumping into you wench. I trust there will not be a next time."

_He broadened his smile as she replied,_

"Oh why y-yes it's a pleasure to meet you too. My name is S-..."

_And like a light bulb it clicked, but like a flame it sparked, and in that instant, her fury manifested,_

"What…did you... JUST call me?"

_Her words were like poison darts__. S__he turned red with rage and purse in hand. Truly a woman's attack mode._

"I simply substituted your name...With your title"

_A sense of coolness surrounded him as he spewed his words. Kiro was not one to be phased; he saw her poison coming, he took his antidote and dished her acid._

"I do trust you know your title, what with that hoggish behaviour you're sporting around. Then again you work at this zoo, it comes naturally I may want to be kinder to people, karma IS your sister" _(A bitch)_

_Those were his last words as he walked down his shimmering sidewalk, leaving Ms. Haruno speechless. She couldn't help but stare at his undeniable beauty in pure awe and disgust as he walked off_

**1****2 p.m**** at 14****1/2 Rochester Avenue~**

"Eh...nani? Music?"

_A confused Kiro wondered about the strange sounds he heard beyond his door as he turned his key._

"how can there be music..And what is this? K-pop? Did I leave the stereo on earlier...No I'm sure I didn't..."

_He walked inside closing the door behind him, threw down his __bags and __briefcase__,__ got a beer and headed upstairs to his room._

"Dammit, that'll show up on my bill for sure how could I leave it on? Unless...It can't be!"

_He raced down the corridor, with rage fuelling his every movement._

– _Drinking his beer of course this nigga was cost efficient –_

"Emma! Emma-chan you get out here right now what the hell are you still doing home? Emma! Answer me!"

_He opened the door, rushed in and was greeted by silence. No one was inside. He sighed in relief and turned to grab another beer when suddenly, _

"Niiiiiiiiii-cchhaaaann! =3"

_Emma appeared half dressed__,__ hair brush in hand and trust me she was putting Michael Jackson to shame, as she moon walked __- __or in her case moon ran__-__ throughout the house as Kiro chased her doing 80 miles per hour. _

"You little wench! Get your ass to school "

"Demo, nii-chan I don't want to, I already have a high enough IQ"

"How many times do I have to tell you 1(one) is not the highest number! It's the other way around; maybe you'd know that if your IQ wasn't so damn low even in reverse!"

_Old Lady Higurashi next door chuckled at the madness she heard__ while playing with her pup, Inu._

"There they go again" _she said quaintly._

"Aaahh! Kiro-kun you're so mean! Maybe that's why you haven't been able to get 'entimut' with a woman in months"

_And just like that she met her doom. Kiro's gaze burned with the flames of 10 suns. He grabbed her, threw her in her bathroom and calmly replied._

"Maybe...just maybe if you could properly pronounce the damn word as INTIMATE and not ENTIMUT much less spell it, I'd be more offended, my private life is none of your concern and further more-."

_The flames burned intensely... And his face now that of a Dragon's began spewing fire__ as__ Emma gulped in fear and anticipation__._

"You... have exactly 4 minutes... To get dressed... clean your room, turn the music off...eat your fricken Cheerios, get in the cab I'm calling and go to school...T-minus 30 seconds wench move it!"

_~Wham! The door shut, the shower started __a__nd the varicose vein doing the conga on his forehead retracted as he walked downstairs._

_Kiro threw himself on the couch and turned on the TV, beer and instant ramen in hand as he went on ranting about 'Today's youth'. _

_-As if he's much older the old geezer –_

_10 minutes later the door bell rang, and of course Emma was long gone. _

_~Diiiinngg Doooonnng Dinggg Donnnng, the bell sounded over and over again_

_Kiro answered the door with one of his usual 'I-kiss-puppies-and-feed-the-homeless-on-weekends' smiles._

"Eh, Ino san? Daijoubu? What can I do for ya?"

_Irritated and flustered she didn't even bother to really explain she just pointed to a tall slender figure posed up against her Mercedes._

_He was tall, not as tall as Kiro though. He had scarlet eyes and piercings like a rainbow trailing down both his ears. His hair was black and spiky, he wore red tight fitting pants black and white boots__,__ a white shirt and a black __sleveless __jacket. _

_-Let's just say, he helped the sun Burn by day..and his aura made the moon float by night -_

_The figure walked up to kiro and with a cool somewhat corky and uber happy tone he said._

"Yo, ki-kun!"

"H-Hi...you look so familiar..." said Kiro.

"Take the demon..He keeps bringing chics home! It's annoying...daaayy after daayyy after daayy...night after night...their up in his room doing things Kiro!" _Exclaimed Ino_

"..Things I didn't even do when I was a kid...and you know the worst part" _said Inu while grabbing the now freaked out Kiro by the shoulders._

"He...made me join them! Tasuku...Made me join!"

_Tasuku laughed,_ "Oh come on nii-chan you know you loved it, I taught you so many positions that month"

_And with a playful tone he added,_ "I showed you the world"

_Ino threw her hands in the air and shouted_ "that was the longest series of twister ever! I never wanna play again besides our cousins cheated the whole time! Especially when we played monopoly"

"Yea those chics never could lose gracefully" _Tasuku added_

"...Twister...Monopoly...you...drove to my home...carried Tasuku, who I see is now all grown up, ...shouted at me..grabbed my shirt..and not to mention disrupted my Tv -time..for twister..and..monopoly?"

_Kiro hollowed his soul; nothing could be seen within his eyes but disdain._

"Eh-heh-heh...Well yeaaaah" _said Ino, __her __face flushed red from embarrassment._

"State your purpose" _said Kiro coldly._

"Could you watch him for the rest of the year? I have to go to a conference in-"

_Kiro interjected, shifting his gaze to Tasuku_

"Put your things...in the house. Upstairs fourth door from the left, its yours"

_Now looking back at Ino he stated his final words before she could even utter a breath. His gaze still hollowed and he calmly replied..._

"Now, GO directly to jail...DO NOT pass go... DO NOT collect two hundred dollars, DO NOT accept bail for the next year, do you understand?"

_Ino smiled and nodded slowly in agreement, and suddenly his expression changed back to its usual lovely state. _

"k thanks bye see ya in a year Ino love u *muah*" _said kiro cheerfully__._

_Ino gave her good__-__byes and headed out _

"Vegas here I come!" _she shouted as she drove off__._

_Kiro watched from his window, softly mumbling words to himself..._

"..Jeez how low can you go...damn wench."

_**5 p.m~**_

"Nee, Ki-kun when's the munchkin coming back, I wanna see how much she's grown" _said Tasuku, his fingers outlining a perfectly Hour glassed shape._

_Kiro Ignored him of course -kinda- he simply changed the channel to his favourite movie, Death Note and gave a quick glance at Tasuku. _

"So squirt what're you like, 17? 5 foot what.. 10?..n lemme guess ur Namki High's newest Virgin how cute" _he said, with a bored expression on his face as he watched Tv._

"Yea I go to Namiki now, but virgin? Come on..Just look at me?" _Tasuku gave a cocky grin as he pointed to the washboard abs beneath his shirt._ "I'm gorgeous punk"

_Kiro didn't even bother to glance at him._

"You're a Virgin. You stink of innocence and you know it." _He replied,_"Ain't that right baby Taaa-chan, or should I say Umeboshi!"

_He laughed as Tasuku went cherry red._

"Oh whatever!"

"Niii-chhhaaannn, Tadaimasu! What's for din? "

_Emma ran into the living room, and came to an involuntary halt at the site of Tasuku lying on the floor next to a bored Kiro._

"Nee, Ki-kun, who's that?" She asked

And Tasuku volunteered an answer, "Name's Tasuku-."

"He's Umeboshi, call him Ume or Boshi, n' If you feel cute, call him Umeboshi" Interjected Kiro playfully.

"Tasuku, as in Tasuku Tasuku?" Queried a blushing Emma.

"You're so...grown up.." _She said, neatening her crooked skirt. _

_Tasuku walked slowly towards her._

"I've been engaged in a lot of activities that caused me to mature...a lot" _A smile as mischievious as always etched onto his face._ " Would you like to help me contin-

_~Kunk! Kiro planted the couch cushion into his spiky skull._

"So anyways Emma and company" _Kiro began, as he rose from the couch, _"Go get dressed..we'll eat out tonight"

"Awesome!"

_Thier voices echoed in unisen as they went to their rooms to change._


End file.
